dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 21, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Start Two Things 1) I genuinely hope that you're feeling better soon, since I read about what happened...I'm sorry that happened to you. :c 2) While asking around about adult quidditch, it seems like nobody really knows what's going on. So, out of curiosity, what's the current status with that? c: Since you seem to be here... Merisa and I have been waiting for Winston to wake up... ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:46, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Williams' History I got home, and went straight for my computer. :P This was the product. Let me know if I should change anything! :D Melinda and Chris I wold love to. I've posted in The Three Broomsticks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Re Ok sure thing. You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Ministry Stuff So, I assume Nathan Jones is still the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. If not let me know. I created his Department, and Office and such since we didn't have it for some reason. Also, next week there will be a Department Head meeting (just because it's been so long) and he will be asked to give a quick rundown about where the Department is, what challenges they're facing, and additional resources they might need. I understand some or all of it might be made up but...I feel like the Ministry especially has been lacking and people should be allowed to RP their characters you know? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:34, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :For Francis Matthews, I'd like to accept him as the new DMLE Head, I just want to make sure you're comfortable having 2 Department Heads. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:23, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ Hey! If you're heading out soon, then it's cool. If not though, I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP maybe..? :P I think you're still at camp, but I'm alright with slower posts? Alrighty, I shouldn't be back around tomorrow until this time anyways, so! :D Umm, I don't really mind who, but I guess I might as well spit some ideas out there...Richard/Kyra, Mason/Kyler, Owen/Jenelle..? :/ Sure, sounds good! :D David Williams Approved! :) side note: he looks great <3 :P would ya maybe like to rp him and mica? Teammate Debate I only titled it that way because it rhymes. Sure! Have you got the time to pick and start it off? No worries if not. Just let me know. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Rp? Hello! I was hoping you'd maybe want to rp your fifth year Christopher with my fifth year Kat? Thanks! Queue (talk) 02:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay! Posted at the Viaduct. Queue (talk) 15:35, August 13, 2016 (UTC) For Winston This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:09, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! o/ I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP maybe? :D Chris and Melinda Yeah, I know. I just needed something to explain it IC. If you'd like to RP them again, just let me know where! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Where the f is Chlomley? Sounds cool to me. 19:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Apartment Im cool with that. Why five bedroom? 01:45, August 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP YISYISYISYIS <333 Where tho? :3 ::Yeah. Can you start, while I finish sorting? :: Wanna RP? Hey Carn! Wanna rp John and Tess? Or maybe Wolfmore? :Lil Bundles? :) ::Sure thing! Conner Honestly I'd forgotten Conner was connected to the Norwegians until I was reading/spying on Faith and Dakota. I'm sure Jaina wouldn't have forgotten so...we can RP them over the summer or...at the Cup or something if you'd like, and he's not just...completely staying away from her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, August 30, 2016 (UTC) RERP Sure. I'll be on and off today, but what do you have in mind? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Would you like to do another Melinda/Chris RP somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, September 2, 2016 (UTC) For John I was literally thinking two songs when writing this. Dear John by Taylor Swift (just because of the song title lol) and 1 2 3 4 by Plain White Tees xD Ayy! Whomping Willow. Posted! hallooo Do you wanna RP, maybe? :) ::Sure! But is there anyone in particular you wanna use? :: Your post :) On Faithkota. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 02:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Half around... half RP? I am trying. I am not in front of my screen watching the recent activity feed like usual, fair warning. I would like to RP Chris and Nuala if you have any interest. Maybe Clair and Jeffrey? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 16:57, September 7, 2016 (UTC) That would be great! :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 17:08, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Message ~~~~~ does this -> 17:30, September 7, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Basically just the timestamp. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:31, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought it was a general question. I was a bit surprised, because I figured you would know that. Anyway, my bad. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Ayy! I believe John has gone inactive, but I wanted to let you know that Ian Nelson doesn't want to be used for RP. :) Trouble ...in the Entrance Hall. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:16, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Still Water I thought that header was funnier than it might actually be. Anyways, moving on. Your post with Jeffrey in the Boathouse. If you are done with that RP please let me know so I can archive it. Thank you, buh-bye! :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 04:53, September 11, 2016 (UTC) C: I have to switch Magus Diaetam to Cholmeley Lodge... is that okie? :3 RE: HC HC accepted. xD No need for apologies Actually I should apologize. I apologize. I used an incorrect header size for that owl so it was probably far less likely that you would have noticed it anyways. I am not sure what to say here. The RP happened, they met, they talked, they both know they have eerily similar pasts with abandonment. Where you would like to take Jeff/Clair from there is up to you. I was just going to sit here, and wait for IC summer to roll around to (hopefully) RP them again sometime. If you have some other ideas as a make-up or replacement RP, of sorts, feel free to enlightenment me. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 20:56, September 12, 2016 (UTC) That is an awful lot of temptation there. //wipes brow// I have been wanting to do Emi and David since I made her. But I like to delay gratification so since Meadow has not seen Dustin in quite a bit what do you say to Meadow and Chris? If you are up for it I will pick place and start unless you wanted that honor for yourself. XD :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 21:10, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Ayy~ I would say no unless they're a professor (obviously) or have contacted the Headmistress beforehand, so I think it would be fine as long as they "wrote" Alyssa/Griffin. Yeah, I meant to add that royals and "celebrities" of sorts would probably have a pass, seeing as Aviara watched their daughter play a few years back. I was just swept up withe walking so I just sent the above without finishing. Overall, it's fine though. :) Of course, anytime! Also, you're fine to GM now...even though there aren't five players on each, you can still GM to start the matches up (when you can, not necessarily right this second). Marina Velasco She has been approved. :) Alex Jiskran 05:37, September 13, 2016 (UTC) A Little Reminder Posted. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 10:05, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Welp... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Nevermind XD I forgot you have super ninja commando skills :P Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it No pressure Posted. If you are over it, please just let me know. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 00:23, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Nuala is fully aware that Knockturn Alley as a whole is no place for her, unfortunately she let her bf drag her there. :As part of the Admin team I do not think I can stop you if you want to join an RP? (If you would enlighten me there I would appreciate it) If you as a 'regular user' would like to turn this duet into an ensemble number, please contact James. This is his RP, I am simply a pawn in it. :D Thanks for asking though! : Would it ever be of interest to you for Meadow and Chris to meet at the Gym for him to train her? If not that is fine. Just a random idea I had. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:58, September 25, 2016 (UTC) A trillion apologies. I did not mean to RP them right now. I am so sorry. I will start a Chris/Meadow there, and owl you at my earliest convenience. So, just let me finish by saying thank you kindly. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 02:07, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Ayy!! I was wondering if I could make one of Axel's sisters please? It's cool if you'd rather reserve it for somebody else, but I figured I might as well ask. :P For Chris Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:50, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Apology Last day my behaviur in chat was very rude and harsh and I feel my guilt for that.I promise that those things will never happen in future from my side in any circumstances and also hope you'll forgive and forget what I did.So soowy again and again.Thankyou :) YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 16:37, September 29, 2016 (UTC) For John Not sure if he'll respond or not but here you are. Lift my ban That wasn't serious and you are supposed to give me a warning. YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 15:49, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Well I have to tell other admins then :) -- YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 15:59, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Well lets see this time I'll fix this. YKW Talk "Shadows wonder why we scream." 16:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) If you want to talk then lets be on the community central wiki's chat.If you convince me I was wrong I'll wait out this ban like before and if you don't come then I'll think you banned me for hating me. RP? I've sort of been in a mood to RP Sera with a Healer... So I was wondering if you wanted to RP her and Cam again? Or Santino when he gets hired. Thank you! Sera's Out :P I RPed it with Hope. The RP is still on the 4th floor page. Hope gave Sera a new brace with some tweaks that I credited to Cam, because I figured you'd be okay with it. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:28, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Santino Sorted! 21:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Title mishap I looked up the proper title and changed it to 'Seaman Recruit'. Would that be correct for Marcus? He'll be going back to America about October 22nd, OOC, anyways, so he's not a permanent character. For Kedric Ayy!! As AI and a GM, I assumed you would've known this but I'd like to remind you that you must post in attempts or tries. It seems like you've mostly got it covered, like it's just a few slips here and there (it happens, it's understandable), but somebody mentioned it. Plus I've caught it a few other times earlier in the match. I'm not mad or anything, just reminding you to keep that in mind next time. :P For Dakota Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:43, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Lili I have no problem with that! :) Thanks for asking! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:08, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Since you all have team members... http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jay_Sea/Error Thought you should know :) (he totally made everyone pre-game cupcakes before leaving, though. He bakes when he's sad. They may or may not be slightly burned.) 01:01, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hiii! We should talk. Chat R or Chat D? :P For Mason Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:39, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Your post? When you went to the other chat... did you also disappear and go afk? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:13, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :slowly puts the water gun back into her holster. I figured that was also a possibility. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:20, October 18, 2016 (UTC) We should... Do Sera/Chris in the Gryffindor Carriage when you can...? *Whistles softly as she slinks back into her cave* I'll start. Hufflepuff Prefect Admin Team Meeting Please don't forget the Admin Team Meeting will be at 12:00 in the afternoon pacific time, in chat, tomorrow the 22nd. :) RP Yeah...did you see Melinda's RPs talking about Chris with Mal? It'll be...interesting. Would you like to start a RP for them somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:02, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch Question I wanted to message more people but I ran out of time, sorry! Love you all so much though! Hey, friend! Hi, I've only got a few minutes but I just wanted to ask how you are because I haven't heard from you in what feels like forever. I miss you and hope you're having a good time!! ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 13:52, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Dmitri I totally get why you skipped Carter. :P So no worries there. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:54, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Proposal Accepted Did you just ask me to marry you? I could not help myself. I apologize. TBH, I would be happy to join the fam. Tell you what I will do for you. I will make whoever is left regardless of who it is daughter or wife. (I will happily take the wife, but I am willing to let someone else have her). :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 20:18, October 30, 2016 (UTC) I could not help myself I tell you. You did sort of asked me to be your wife. Your daughter too, but your wife first. :P I will take Jeannie (the name is actually growing on me the more I say it... still might change it). - Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 20:37, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Because I owl stalk... Is your plan to have the daughter be a 3rd year this term? Or next? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:39, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Since I already have a third year this term... I'd rather not double up in another year. xD But I can do a third year next term (second year this term). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:43, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I might hold off for a few OOC weeks... write her up (since I'm gonna have to do the ''whole forum). She'll be around eventually. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:47, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Gryffindor Quidditch Mason Brown is one of the Gryffindor Beaters. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:27, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Yeah... Good to know. We'll see if I actually feel the need to have Melinda visit him herself. She'd really angry right now. At the very least she'll probably report it to the Aurors and you/Ck can decide if the muggle police or aurors handle it IC since it happened to a witch. The more pressing issue IC is trying to figure out how to help her, or who can do that. Melinda's a good start, but I'm no sure she's really equipped IC to help deal with something like this. We'll see if Eilis is willing to let her ask someone for help. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:36, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think Melinda's quite homicidal...but she figures he can't rape any more girls if she removes his... Anyway, we'll see where things go IC, and maybe Melinda can help both of them. At least try... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:41, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. Depending on how things end up with this RP, Melinda would probably try to track Mason down next. Maybe tomorrow or Wed we can RP them to try to fill Melinda in on the whole situation. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:45, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Talk:Gryffindor Tower. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:37, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Yo When you get the chance, could you please post on the hogsmeade grounds. conflict haha sorry, didn't know you were gming >< For Nathan Winston So, since he's a Ministerial bodyguard, CK had Renee come ask Karith where he's been. I made some stuff up, which I hope's ok. She's going to assign Alyssa's character to go looking for you, and I thought I'd tell you what I was going to tell her and make sure you were good with it first. Winston was out running down some leads on threats to Draco. One of the places he was checking out will be where he was grabbed by the Dark NPC who took him, which will give her a trail to follow to Winston. She'll be able to find him somewhere, captured and held for the last month, and rescue him. Any other details or thoughts you want added or changed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:22, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Expanding Wolf Family Hey, So I was looking at the Stevens Family category page. If you were so inclined... (since I think you coded it?) it could use some updating now that Winston and Melody are married, and Scarlet is in the world. xD I tried updating it myself, but I couldn't figure out how to get it to look right. :P Obviously not a 100% necessary thing. Just... if you're ever bored? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:57, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Slytherin Seeker/Captain Since Jaye's departure, there currently isn't one to get the Snitch. I'm not sure what we should really do about it, so I was wondering what you thought? :/ I could post, if Lilly could GM the Snitch? If she's free this weekend, anyways? Nathan & Irene I posted :D Manager Duties Hi! So, I was doing a bit of snooping earlier and saw that the roster for the Caerphilly Catapults is empty, yet there are active applications. I'm just wondering if, as manager, I am the one responsible for filling up the roster, accepting applications and sending owls to users? I'm not really sure, so I might as well ask. xD Anyway, besides this, are there any other managerial duties I should be aware of? Thank you! c: Asim's wand The wand is focused on an honourable life and expects a meaningful, resistant death, fighting all the way. Will this suit him? Alex Jiskran 20:46, November 7, 2016 (UTC) RP Request This request is about a week late, nonetheless I still believe it is relevant. I would like to RP Zayd and Professor Willard. If you have the time. Please and thank you. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 14:10, November 8, 2016 (UTC) You busy bee. Professor Willard's office is getting pretty packed. Despite how much I hate to post on pages that are nearly loaded up with RP's, I did the impossible (for me), and posted anyways. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 11:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Proposal So, just so I'm clear on what you're asking, Duncan is your character and you want me to make Emilie...or another kid/character not listed there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:10, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, I'd love to! Let me get ideas together for her next week and look at the family dynamic people have already creature, and I should have her in for sorting sometime soon. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:13, November 11, 2016 (UTC) So...I'm trying to write up Emilie and I a question about Duncan. You wrote this: 'Two years later, Duncan was sent overseas again. Little did the Davidson's know... it would be his last. At this point in his career, Duncan was a Sergeant. He was the leader of his own team. ' So...since she was six before this, when he left again Emilie would be eight. How long was he gone before returning home with his leg gone? One year? Two? I'm just trying to figure out how old she would be because this event would have a big impact on her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:01, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Forum:Emilie Davidson. Any issues with what I put there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Emilie Davidson Carn, I told Bond yesterday that she was approved, but asked if he wanted a stamp or a quote. I posted the quote an hour or so ago, and changed the Forum status to Sorted. Alex Jiskran 14:16, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Problem solved You don't have to take my word for anything, or worry about me failing to follow protocols, as I've just resigned as an Admin. Bond has made endless contributions to keeping this place ticking over for more than half-a-decade, so perhaps, for the future, you might want to think about a less lecturing tone with someone who's given so much. Alex Jiskran 14:41, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Considering I had an owl from Jisk about her sorting that seemed to indicate everything was good and just needed his final approval (with a sorting hat quote or without) I assumed everything looked good and it would be approved...otherwise I felt he would have had additional issues or problems on my talk page. Sorry, I got overexcited about the opportunity to play my new character. It won't happen again. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:44, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Here for you Hey Carn, I know what it's like to come under fire when you were trying to do the right thing. I'm here if you need to vent. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Family Home So...the Davidsons need a home to...be moving into and everything and since next week OOC is Christmas I thought they could be...moving in and setting up rooms and the like then. Did you or Hec plan on setting a home up? If not is it ok if myself or CK do? Since I'm curious, how wealthy or poor did you plan for the family to be...and would the kids share rooms, or have their own? I have no problem setting up the outline for people to design their own areas, or waiting if you guys wanted to do this...but since this was your idea, I didn't want to step on your toes or do something you wanted to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:33, November 14, 2016 (UTC) My profound apologies Under normal circumstances, I would have written our exchange off as a difference of style and opinion, but it just rubbed me the wrong way at an inopportune moment, and I over-reacted. You have a point that you were simply trying to do your job and apply the rules evenly. CK and Bond both suggested (separately) that this was not a case where they needed my protection/support, so I'm sorry for blowing your role in my decision out of proportion. It was, honestly, just the flashpoint for a number of building irritations on my side, so I hope you find other Admins more tolerant of those minor variations in style. Alex Jiskran 20:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Davidson Family Harley, Emilie, Clara, Rayne, Jeannie and... I think someone is missing? :P.S. Just so you know....I decided on the reason they left the US. If you had something planned I am open to whatever that may be. :D :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 12:00, November 15, 2016 (UTC) For Duncan Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Question So...I was asked where the Davidson's moved from. Honestly I don't remember seeing that anywhere. Did I miss it? If not...where do you want them to have lived in America? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:29, November 16, 2016 (UTC) For Dakota, and a separate request :P Also... Eilis wants to tell Mason that she's not going for Christmas with him. :P If you wanted to RP that out. xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 05:42, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for letting me know! Let me know when it happens and I'll just...assume what you wrote me was in an owl to Melinda so you don't have to write it all out again. :P I honestly don't know what she'd think. She'd probably want to see him at least once more (maybe over Christmas?) to see if she could help but...that could be the end of it. Anyway, thanks again for letting me know. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, November 17, 2016 (UTC) For Chris, for Dakota, other stuff I'm sorry you're going through a difficult time-- I'd noticed you were missing lately. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:29, November 17, 2016 (UTC)